<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Words by Pdxtrent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321476">Star Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent'>Pdxtrent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Growth, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Epiphanies, Gen, M/M, Melissa was underutilized, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa points out that Stiles should understand Derek better than he claims to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melissa McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly I’m just clearing out a bunch of these little scenes that otherwise might not ever see the light of day. This is one of the ones that I might yet use.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “I wonder-” Melissa starts to say and then stopped. </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>       “You wonder what?” Stiles replied. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>       “Well, it’s just that everything has been taken from him, his family, his home, his whole life. Everything except his sister, and then that’s taken too.” She took another drink. “How afraid he must be.” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “But he’s never afraid he’s just an angry asshole.” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>        “Stiles.” She breathed. “You’ve made me watch Star Wars at least a hundred times, didn’t it teach you anything?” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>         He was quiet for a moment and then, “Oh my god. Fear leads to anger...” he shook his head, “I didn’t even think.” </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It always annoyed me that Stiles appears to miss Derek’s motivation when he sees everyone else’s so well. So sort of a fix-it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>